SSJ
The Super Saiyan, or Super Saiya-jin form is a special transformation ability for those of Saiyan blood, including Praets and Halfbreeds. Many of these abilities are shared, though not everyone is able to attain the same forms equally. History The Saiyan race passed down stories of a Legendary Super Saiyan, a golden warrior with unmatched power. SSJ Saiyans, Halfbreeds, and Praets can turn into Super Saiyans. Super Saiyans can be recognized by the golden hue of their hair and jade green coloration of their eyes after the transformation. The Super Saiyans hair typically stands up and their aura becomes similarly golden. Super Saiyan 2 can be recognized by more rigid, spikier hair and electrical arcs throughout the aura. Super Saiyan 3 is a more substantial change; the Saiyan's hair elongates dramatically and they lose their eyebrows while their features become sharper. Super Saiyan 4 is dramatically different from the others in appearance, with the body being covered in red fur and the hair returning to black. Only pure blooded Saiyans have attained this form and only after first becoming Golden Oozaru. A Halfbreed cannot go beyond Super Saiyan Level 3 just as well as Praets cannot go normally beyond Super Saiyan 1. The powerlevel modifiers for turning into a Super Saiyan are as follows: * Super Saiyan 1 x 12 +12 str, +07 spd, +05 int, +07 con * Super Saiyan 2 x 18 +18 str, +10 spd, +06 int, +10 con * Super Saiyan 3 x 26 +26 str, +14 spd, +08 int, +14 con * Super Saiyan 4 x 34 +34 str, +19 spd, +12 int, +19 con Normally Super Saiyans find it easiest to gradually power up through the multiple stages of their transformations. However, by expending extra energy they can switch between different forms without going through every other stage. Each stage skipped adds half the energy needed to use the chosen form to the final cost. USSJ While in training, some Super Saiyans have discovered how to push beyond their normal limits. These "Ultra Super Saiyans" quickly discovered drawbacks to their techniques, however. By concentrating large amounts of energy within their bodies, they are able to increase their powerlevels and strength much higher than any regular Super Saiyan could ever hope to acheive. This improved strength also increases body mass, causing their speed to lower considerably, making the 'perfected' version of this technique not so perfect after all. As the Super Saiyan 2 form is seen as truly "ascending" beyond the Super Saiyan state, Ultra Super Saiyan may be more accuruately referred to as Super Saiyan 1, Stages 2 and 3. It is simply pushing the Super Saiyan form harder without actually transforming further; due to this, Praets may use these forms. * Ultra Super Saiyan x14 +18 str, +07 spd, +05int, +07 con * Ultra Super Saiyan 2 x16 +26 str, -17 spd, +07 int, +10 con HSSJ and ESSJ When a Saiyan or Halfbreed fuses with a Terran, it changes something within them and they become able to attain new Super Saiyan forms. The Hyper Super Saiyan form is similar to a regular Super Saiyan. However, an Extreme Super Saiyan shares common traits with the Oozaru form, growing fur similarly to SSJ4. * HSSJ : 10-20x Mod, +10-26 STR, +10-19 SPD, +10-12 INT, +10-34 CON * ESSJ : 24-36x Mod, +24-36 STR, +24-36 SPD, +24-36 INT, +24-36 CON - Both of these forms are variable mods. Maxima and Ultima Praets do share the ability to transform into the Super Saiyan state. They are not, however, able to ascend to the familiar SSJ2 form due to the subtle differences in their aura. This has instead allowed them to discover and manifest new and unique forms of their own to enhance strength and speed. Maxima Power causes the Praet to take on a more wild, primitive appearance with the shining golden hair of a Super Saiyan but the red eyes of the Oozaru. Ultima Power appears somewhat similar to the SSJ4 form without losing the golden hue. Unlike SSJ4, a Praet utilizes this form during the midst of a forced Oozaru transformation. * Maxima : 25x Mod, +28 STR, +14 SPD, +05 INT, +15 CON * Ultima : 34x Mod, +36 STR, +19 SPD, +10 INT, +20 CON MSSJ Unique to those of Saiyan heritage, the Mystic Super Saiyan form was demonstrated by Gohan after enduring the Old Kai's ritual. While many races may utilize the "Mystic" form, it proves to be especially potent at bringing out the potential within the Saiyans. * Mystic Super Saiyan is a 2-34x modifier. Saiyans and Halfbreeds may use MSSJ upon being taught Mystic. Praets are unable to utilize this form. LSSJ After winning 51 death matches, a full-blooded Saiyan is able to unlock an ancient, primal power. This power was orignally seen from Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan, and as such shares this title. This transformation appears somewhat similar to the USSJ forms in that the user's muscle mass increases dramatically. Unlike that flawed form, however, LSSJ form does not hinder a Saiyan's speed in the least. Rather, it greatly boosts their abilities, bloodlust, and even physical stature. * LSSJ is a 2-40x modifier. Golden Oozaru A form sometimes seen among pure Saiyans and Praets, this is essentially a combination of the Super Saiyan state used in the Oozaru form. See Oozaru for more detailed information. SSJG Not available in DBNU but introduced in the movie Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods, Goku's new form was Super Saiya-jin God. This form gave Goku a lean appearance, slightly increasing his height and giving him a fiery red aura and red eyes. As a Super Saiyan God, other fighters were unable to sense his Ki (a trait common amongst the gods, it's said) and he is much more powerful than in his Super Saiyan 3 form. However, this is a strictly temporary form that can only be obtained by five pure-hearted Saiyans giving their energy to a sixth. Being fighting prodigies, Goku and Vegeta were each able to internalize the power of SSJG and retain some of the godly ki in their base forms, referred to as "Saiyan Beyond God." After achieving this state, their ability to transform into a Super Saiyan is replaced with the "Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan" which appears identical to normal SSJ1 but with a blue aura and eyes. *SSJG and SSJGSS are not available to players in DBNU. There are no plans to add these transformation into the game as it is simply not practical. Trivia * Saiyans have the most transformations of any race in DBNU. ** They notably have multiple branches of transformations.